Fools Falling
by Adilaarang
Summary: !CHAP 5 UPDATE! Jungkook hanya ingin beregois atas pengalaman selama hidupnya untuk mencapai apa yang ia impikan; termasuk dengan berusaha mengenyahkan Taehyung yang ia anggap tak pantas mendapat apapun. Namun Jungkook hanya belum mengerti; bahwa selama ini, sepasang kaki ikut menginjakkan telapaknya pada kerikil yang sama dengannya (ganti summary lagi XD) [Yaoi-M-Vkook/Taekook]
1. Chapter 1

**An adilaarang Fiction Present**

* * *

READ A/N PLEASE^^

.

 **Chapter 1: 2nd Grade**

.

.

Jungkook termasuk setitik manusia yang percaya terhadap peribahasa 'Tuntutlah Ilmu Sampai Ke Negeri China'. Ia percaya bahwa ilmu itu segalanya; dalam hal apapun seseorang harus berilmu jika ingin 'bisa' hidup. Jungkook kerapkali berdecak heran tatkala menjumpai segerombol anak-anak malas yang malah nongkrong disaat seharusnya mereka duduk manis dalam kelas. Jungkook bukan tipe orang yang senantiasa membagi atensinya pada lingkungan sekitarnya secara cuma-cuma, namun ia tak cukup acuh untuk paham bahwa ia memang dikelilingi oleh pelajar-pelajar malas yang sialnya kaya raya; dimana seharusnya dengan kekayaan itu Jungkook akan mengeluarkan biaya berapapun agar ia dapat memahami segala ilmu di Dunia.

Well, mungkin kadang Tuhan tak adil; mengingat Jungkook bukanlah anak orang kaya namun ia anak 'emas' . Jungkook itu jauh dari kata malas, juga lebih dari kata giat, sangat rajin malah. Maka itulah ia disini sekarang, salah satu sekolah menengah atas elit di kota; merupakan sekolah berbasis Internasional dengan kualitas pendidikan yang sangat baik. Datang dengan berbekal beasiswa, ia mencoba peruntunganya dengan mendaftar disekolah ini 2 tahun lalu; Jungkook tergolong cerdas di sekolah saat di desa dulu -dan ia hanya perlu mempertahankan posisi tertinggi di sekolah ini maka ia akan lulus tanpa biaya sepeserpun.

Demi apapun, hanya itu tujuan hidup Jungkook selama hampir 18 tahun hidupnya yang selalu ia isi dengan ketekunan yang gigih. Karna Jungkook yakin bahwa usahanya tak akan mengkhianati hasil, ia akan mencapai apa yang selalu ia rapalkan ketika berdoa.

Tapi sekali lagi, mungkin Tuhan kadang tak adil. Ketika dengan tidak elitnya posisinya harus tergeser oleh anak pindahan sialan. Hanya pemuda berandal yang ternyata juga sedikit berdarah berdarah asing, begitu mudah memindahan posisi Jungkook dengan nilai akhir nyaris sempurna. Pasti ia menyogok atau semacamnya, pikir Jungkook, mengingat sikapnya yang jauh dari kata teladan. Jungkook pernah memergoki di kelasnya beberapa kali; tak mendengarkan guru mengajar dan malah menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone lalu tidur dalam kelas.

Jungkook tak pernah ingin cari musuh, apalagi di kota besar. Namun dengan hadirnya 'pengacau' itu, Jungkook secara otomatis telah mengikhrarkannya –secara sepihak- sebagai rival

* * *

 **FOOLS FALLING  
(** **with how God's hands clapping for our destiny** **)**

.

 **Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook  
etc; all BTS's Member** **and some EXO's Member  
Yaoi – Chaptered - School Life – Romance - Mystery  
PG-17 (for bad words and contents)  
All cast belongs God and their Agency, i just own the plot of this story  
OCC; Typo everywhere –watch your eyes carefully T-T**

 **.**

 **.**

.

" **So people should falling in love with their eyes closed"**

* * *

Sebenarnya bersekolah di kota besar adalah opsi terakhir yang terlintas di otak jenius Jungkook.

Jungkook berasal dari desa,namun bukan antah berantah; disana pendidikan sudah layak dan cukup memadai untuk pemuda-pemudi di desa.

Setelah Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal dalam kecelakaan ketika Jungkook berumur 14 tahun, Jungkook hanya tinggal berdua dengan sang Nenek. Jungkook rela ikut bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari selama tingga dengan Neneknya,namun tak bertahan lama. Singkatnya,Nenek Jungkook hanya mampu menemaninya 2 tahun saja lalu Jungkook benar-benar sebatang kara.

Jungkook bertemu dengan Seokjin dipemakaman Neneknya. Dengan dalih bahwa pria yang kala itu berusia 22 tahun adalah salah satu murid dari sekolah tempat Nenek Jungkook mengajar, Jungkook mencoba menata kembali hidupnya, juga pakaianya. Usai Seokjin berkata ia akan menanggung biaya hidup Jungkook sebagai balas budi atas jasa Neneknya, Jungkook mendapati dirinya mengiyakan ajakan pria itu untuk hidup dengannya di kota.

Sempat ragu,namun mengingat ia masihlah pelajar menengah pertama dan butuh biaya untuk kejenjang selanjutnya, maka disinilah sekarang Jungkook. Jungkook kini tinggal di apartement sederhana bersama seniornya yang sudah seperti kakak kandung baginya bernama Kim Seok Jin. Seokjin adalah satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang Jungkook miliki sekarang.

Jungkook merupakan tipe pemuda yang cuek, tidak ribet, masa bodoh; tidak akan mencampuri yang bukan urusannya dan hanya fokus pada apa yang menjadi kewajibanya, tipikal idealis. Namun Jungkook cukup baik dalam bergaul walau sejauh ini hanya Min Yoon Gi; ia bisa beradaptasi dengan baik karena campur tangan Yonggi juga. Selama bersekolah di kota, Jungkook tak menemukan kesulitan berarti; mempertahankan prestasi tidak termasuk dalam hitungan

Hell yeah, tidak sebelum ada makhluk baru bernama Kim Tae Hyung yang menginjakkan kaki disini pada bulan pertama tingkat 2.

.

.

Jungkook menatap nanar papan pengumuman di hadapannya,satu-satunya yang tak bergeming kala siswa lain sudah lenyap satu persatu,menyisakan ia berdiri kaku di sana.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya jengah. Sahabatnya ini sungguh-sungguh,ia pergi membeli snack dikantin selama hampir lima menit dan menemukan Jungkook masih ikut terpampang di depan papan pengumuman saat ia kembali; orang konyol mana yang akan melakukan hal itu

Tadi Jungkook begitu heboh saat mendengar kabar bahwa daftar peringkat akan dipasang di papan pengumuman sepulang sekolah,pemuda itu bahkan tak bisa tenang ketika duduk di kelas,sungguh. Yoonggi sendiri lebih memilih tak peduli akan hasilnnya,karna tak akan ada kejutan untuknya disana,Yoongi yakin seribu persen

Lagipula apa yang salah dari papan lebar memanjang berwarna putih itu; ia hanya menampilkan sederet pengumuman yang sebagian besar telah ter-realisasikan dan beberapa brosur pendaftaran kuliah, kursus atau sejenisnya. Satu-satunya yang baru tertempel adalah lembaran kertas daftar peringkat akhir semester 2; mungkin itu yang sedang dipelototi Jungkook.

For God's shake, Jungkook benar-benar akan bisa melubangi papan tak berdosa itu.

"Seriously kook, what'cha doing?"

Dan bukan helaan nafas kasar dari pemuda berambut hitam disampingnya yang Yoonggi harapkan sebagai jawaban. Jungkook tak kerasukan hantu penunggu papan pengumuman kan?

''-eotteokhe.."

"apa..?"

"-shit-.."

"oh c'mon, aku tau kau tidak sedang berbicara padaku -" hardik Yoongi

Persekon kemudian Yoongi bisa merasakan Jungkook lagi-lagi menghelas nafas kasar,kali ini memijat pangkal hidungnya prihatin. Kapasitas otak Yoongi cukup lumayan untuk akhirnya dapat memahami bahwa Jungkook tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Apa yang Jungkook prihatinkan?, fakta bahwa sahabatnya itu siswa emas di sekolah adalah rahasia umum-

"Lagi, bbongbbong. Ia menggeserku.. –laki-laki itu.."

Jungkook mengeluh akan posisinya yang berada ditingkat kedua,meski digit angkanya sama antara nilai pemuda itu dengan nilai seseorang di atas Jungkook. Dalam hati Yoongi juga bergumam tak menyangka beberapa kali sambil memasang ekspresi sengit ketika melirik daftar peringkat tersebut,menyadari satu hal. Hanya berbeda koma dengan jarak yang tak begitu berarti dan itu berpengaruh,pikirnya. Yoongi mendekati Jungkook dengan tangan terulur pada pundak pemuda itu yang kini berdiri gentar dengan mata berkaca-kaca,menahan tangis.

"-Him.. how can?!. Aku ada diperingkat kedua lagi, Yoongi. Aku-.."

Tetapi ketika mendapati dirinya direngkuh dari samping oleh Jungkook,raut wajah Yoongi melembut,begitu berarti posisi terbaik bagi Jungkook demi beasiswanya. Yoongi lebih dari sekedar tau akan perjuangan Jungkook selama 6 bulan semester ini yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya; Jungkook menangis dipelukannya ketika tau ia berada diposisi kedua dengan perbedaan 2 digit angka pada semester awal dulu.

Mengingat hal itu, Yoonggi iba bukan main. Sahabatnya telah berusaha hingga hampir sekarat untuk hasil semester ini. Maka harusnya,seharusnya Jungkook pantas dapat posisi tertinggi.

Hanya bisa mengusap pundak Jungkook menenangkan,tak ada yang bisa Yoongi lakukan selainnya.

Jungkook itu jauh dari kata malas dan sangat rajin,itu benar

Tak langsung pulang ketika bel panjang berbunyi, namun malah berada dalam sebuah kelas bimbingan belajar tambahan bersama siswa-siswa yang cukup jauh dibawah standar otaknya, itulah Jungkook. Dan Jungkook cukup tau diri untuk tak sombong saat ini,terlepas dari karna ia hanyalah siswa beasiswa, Jungkook memang tak terlahir engan sifat seperti itu.

Ia cukup tau diri kapan saatnya untuk _pede_ dengan kecedasaanya dan kapan saatnya merendah karena situasi. Jungkook bukanlah pemuda yang _supel_. Tapi ia kritis. Jungkook melirik datar arloji hitamnya,mengerutkan dahi pada detik selanjutnya. Sudah jam 3 dan tak ada tanda-tanda guru pembimbingnya akan datang.

Apa-apaan.

Jungkook duduk disini bukan untuk mendengarkan kericuhan gratis dari siswa-siswa sekelasnya. Ia disini untuk belajar. Bangku disamping papan tulis itupun harusnya sudah diduduki 15 menit yang lalu.

"Sorry from my deepest heart, everyone... I'm late"

Bicara pada siapa dia?

"Park Songsaenim tidak bisa hadir untuk mengajar hari ini, jadi aku yang akan menggantikan beliau untuk menyampaikan materi" Jungkook terperangah shok, kali ini benar-benar apa-apaan. "Kim Tae Hyung. Cukup panggil Taehyung,aku tidak lebih tua dari kalian semua. Get it? " Singkat. Padat. Jelas. Wajah datar.

Seluruh kelas berbisik; bertanya-tanya, heran, kagum, terpesona-shit,Jungkook menyayangkan telinganya karna telah mendengar yang satu itu. Mereka mungkin tak banyak yang mengetahui eksistensi pemuda dihadapan mereka ini, namun sebagian dari mereka pasti tak asing dengan nama tersebut. Nama yang sudah dua kali terpampang di papan pengumuman dengan peringkat teratas; yang baru terdaftar sebagai siswa di sekolah ini pada tingkat kedua.

Jungkook berdecih. Bocah ini.

Penampilannya semakin tak karuan.

Persetan dengan apa yang pemuda ini lakukan selama long holiday kemarin, yang jelas Jungkook benar-benar muak dengannya. Menggantikan Park Songsaenim mengajar katanya? Dengan rambut bercat dan jaket kulit itu? Murid peringkat teratas ini lebih terlihat seperti berandalan di ujung gang atau tukang copet di dalam bis ketimbang pembimbing pengganti,apalagi dengan sikapnya yang tak beretika. Jungkook sendiri heran kenapa sekolah se-elit ini memperbolehkan muridnya berdandan sebegini berantakannya.

Jungkook kembali memindai tubuh tegap yang mulai bercakap ria di depan kelas itu dengan lebih intens; bahkan tubuhnya tak terlihat seperti anak sekolahan,-dan apa itu dua buah piercing ditelinganya.

Jungkook menutup matanya prihatin; salah berdoa apa ia hingga mendapat saingan sejenis ini.

.

.

"Jika kau tidak memiliki alasan untuk mengikuti kelas ini, kupersilahkan kau untuk lebih baik pulang kerumah dibandingkan kau tertidur dikelas, -umm Mr. Jeon?! "

Brengsek

Intonasi itu.. Sok sekali.

Jungkook membuka mata dengan kelabakan dalam sekejab,lalu melirik Taehyung sinis.

"Any Problem?" 'Ya! you son of bitch'.. Jungkook menggeleng singkat

"Aku tak bisa mendengar suaramu dari sini, Tuan Jeon –apa kau benar-benar baik?" Parasnya menampilkan tampang prihatin yang terkesan terlalu dibuat-buat,Jungkook mulai muak. Jungkook membenturkan gerahamnya kasar,kesal bukan main. "Good, Mr. Kim"

"Just Taehyung, dear" –fuck

Jungkook bersumpah melihat pemuda itu menyunggingkan seringaian menyebalkan sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya kembali pada seluruh penjuru kelas,memulai penjelasan singkat mengenai pelajaran bahasa inggris dengan lancar dan luar biasa tenang. Jungkook meruntuki dirinya sendiri ketika tak sengaja menyanjung kemahiran pemuda itu dalam menerangkan materi; lalu menemukan dirinya yang sudah paham menjadi semakin paham.

Semua ini karena pemuda itu; Jungkook mengumpat tak suka

Sisanya, Jungkook bungkam sepanjang bimbingan berlangsung lalu bergegas pulang setelah mengumpulkan post-test dengan rekor mengerjakan tercepat.

Biasanya,selalu, Jungkook akan memeriksa lagi hasil pekerjaannya sebelum benar-benar mengumpulkannya. Namun kali ini yang Jungkook pikirkan hanyalah cepat-cepat enyah dari ruangan itu,seakan ia bisa menghancurkan seisi ruangan itu jika ia semenit lebih lama disana.

Ini adalah interaksi pertama mereka, Jungkook yakin.

Tetapi Jungkook sudah membiarkan dirinya jatuh dalam kubangan kebencian yang lebih dalam,sesak juga sangat gelap. Peduli setan.

Berbaik hati pada rival adalah hal terakhir yang terlintas dalam otak Jungkook

.

.

.

TuBerCulosis

.

.

* * *

HUUUEEEH :'''' sedih banget akun lama (adilarang) gabisa kebukakk. jadi move sini ya. Rang jadi harus repost dari awal but, it's oke demi kenyamanan readers-nim semua:')

So,

Mind to review for my first chap on my first story..?  
Better follow me, tho XD

With Love, Adilarang  
Find me on IG [ ]


	2. Chapter 2

**An adilaarang Fiction Present**

* * *

.

 **Chapter 2: Does That Make Sense?**

.

.

Ayah Jungkook adalah seorang satpam sebuah bank swasta di desa dengan penghasilan yang biasa juga, sedangkan Ibu Jungkook hanyalah seorang penjaga kios kelontong dengan jam kerja pukul 3 sore hingga pukul 11 malam. Sama-sama mengenyam pendidikan hanya sampai jenjang sekolah pertama membuat mereka sudah harus bersyukur bisa mendapat pekerjaan untuk membiayai Jungkook. Tapi ibu Jungkook mendidik Jungkook dengan baik; secara konstan mencekoki Jungkook setiap saat dengan hukum tidak tertulis bahwa Jungkook harus lebih baik dari kedua orang tuanya.

Dengan bimbingan keras, Jungkook harus terus dan selalu belajar,harus memahami apapun itu tanpa terkecuali. Jungkook pernah mendapati dirinya dihukum tengah malam, bahkan. Ibunya yang saat itu baru pulang dari menjaga kios entah mengapa masih sempat memeriksa mata pelajaran dalam tas Jungkook untuk besok dan mengetahui bahwa Jungkook belum mengerjakan PR. Padahal –astaga, Jungkook bisa mengerjakannya besok sebelum berangkat sekolah karena masuk siang. Hari ini ia sungguh-sungguh lelah,bersyukur otaknya masih bisa diajak berkompromi untuk menjalani hukuman menghafal beberapa bentuk perkalian.

Jungkook yang harusnya bermain dengan gembira diusianya itu berangsur-angsur bisa memahami,bahkan ia terlalu berusia dini untuk menyadari satu hal; semua orang tua inginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya,itu pasti,bahkan dengan pemaksaan yang sedikit kasar.

Sejak sekolah dasar, Jungkook mulai membiasakan diri untuk tekun belajar,dengan nilai yang hampir tidak ada cacat juga sikapnya yang penurut dan santun, Jungkook adalah gambaran murid teladan yang sesungguhnya. Ia sudah mengenal kerja keras dan ketekunan sejak kecil. Sebutan anak 'emas' untuk semata wayang keluarga Jeon itu sudah tersandang padanya sejak pertama kali ia mengeyam pendidikan taman kanak-kanak. Melihat namanya selalu berada diurutan paling atas saat melihat daftar peringkat bukanlah hal baru lagi.

Maka Jungkook ingin sekali melempar Kim Tae Hyung ke luar angkasa ketika ia menemukan anak pindahan itu bisa menggesernya begitu saja dengan tanpa usaha berarti. Hidup Jungkook serasa dijungkir balikkan begitu saja dengan mudah; seakan lebih mudah ketimbang membalikkan telapak tangan. Dan itu tidak boleh terus terjadi,tidak ditingkat terakhir ini.

* * *

 **FOOLS FALLING  
(** **with how God's hands clapping for our destiny** **)**

.

 **Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook  
etc; all BTS's Member** **and some EXO's Member  
Yaoi – Chaptered - School Life – Romance - Mystery  
PG-17 (for bad words and contents)  
All cast belongs God and their Agency, i just own the plot of this story  
OCC; Typo everywhere –watch your eyes carefully T-T**

 **.**

 **.**

.

" **So people should falling in love with their eyes closed"**

* * *

 **Jinnie-Hyung**

W/ Yong-ie tday and i'll late. Saranghae^^ - _send-_  
Read

 _-receive-_ 6 at home, alright? Nado chagi-ya:*

"Ew"

Jungkook pikir Seokjin harus segera memiliki kekasih,emoji itu sangat sangat mencerminkan bahwa pemuda itu kesepian,hatinya kosong,perasaan yang hampa dan –oke itu berlebihan.

Memasukan ponselnya kedalam tas ransel dan kembali pada kegiatannya; duduk memperhatikan siswa-siswa lain yang sedang melakukan pemanasan sebelum bermain basket. Membalas dengan senyum manis seadanya ketika mendapati Yoongi melambai riang kearahnya diantara gerakan-gerakan yang sedang ia lakukan

Seperti biasa, setiap hari Sabtu, Jungkook akan menemani Yoongi melakukan ekstrakulikulernya.

Anyway, pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu sangat aktif di kegiatan non-akademiknya ketimbang akademik; sama sekali bukan cerminan Jungkook. Jika pada hari Senin, Rabu dan Jumat Jungkook akan tetap berada disekolah karena bimbingan belajar, maka Yoonggi hampir setiap hari akan pulang sore karena 3 ekskul berbeda yang dilakoninya. Jungkook tidak teralu hafal apa saja ekskul yang diambil pemuda bermata sipit itu,tapi Jungkook tau satu yakni ekskul basket yang terjadwal Kamis dan Sabtu.

Yoongi mengangguk maklum saat Jungkook berkata bahwa ia tidak bisa menemaninya ketika hari Kamis karna ia tak bisa pulang telat pada hari itu. Seokjin tidak mungkin menahannya,Yoonggi berkata dalam hati. Yoongi pernah bertemu beberapa kali dengan pria itu dan menilainya sebagai pria yang bukan rules-freak; lantas ber-oh ria dalam hati atas kesimpulannya sendiri bahwa Jungkook mungkin lebih memilih belajar dirumah mengingat pada hari itu ia tak ada jam bimbingan.

Sebenarnya beberapa bulan kemarin Jungkook hampir tak pernah menemani Yoongi berlatih; dengan permintaan maaf yang tulus, Yoongi sudah paham bahwa kala itu Jungkook ingin benar-benar fokus untuk persiapan ujian akhir semester saat itu.

Well, Jungkook juga bukanlah anggota club basket yang harus hadir ketika latihan diadakan; Jungkook hadir untuk menemaninya dan Yoongi sudah sangat bersyukur atas itu.

.

.

Jungkook memainkan ponsel Yoongi yang ia titipkan pada Jungkook tadi; galeri Yoongi mayoritas berisi foto-foto mereka berdua dalam pose normal ataupun yang abnormal. Kemudian Jungkook membuka 1 folder foto dimana thumbnailnya adalah seorang pemuda,kalau tidak salah namanya Hoseok; Yoongi sering memanggilnya Hobie.

Pemuda itu hangat dan sopan,berbanding 180 derajat dengan kepribadian Yoongi yang berisik dan beringas. Jungkook pernah beberapa kali bertemu,tapi tidak pernah lebih dari 20 menit karena jika sedang bersamanya,Yoonggi tidak akan berdua-duaan dengan kekasihnya; kami bisa bertemu lagi Jungkook tapi tidak sekarang. Tidak ketika aku bersamamu,jawaban Yoongi ketika Jungkook menanyainya tentang betapa sebentarnya mereka bertemu

Ah, kadang Jungkook lupa jika Yoongi sudah mempunyai kekasih seorang mahasiswa semester 2 yang kampusnya tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Mungkin karena instensitas persahabatan mereka yang begitu erat. Mereka resmi bersahabat ketika masih tingkat 1 namun seakan-akan sudah bersahabat sejak mereka orok.

Jungkook tersenyum menyadari hal itu.

.

.

"Hei-yo! Still newbie but you're fucking late?!"

Jungkook berjengit, suara yang sudah keras semakin terdengar bergemuruh di stadion yang cukup luas itu. Jungkook tak mengetahui nama asli pemuda jangkung itu, Jungkook hanya tau ia sering dipanggil Kris-sunbae dan ia adalah ketua club basket. Alumni setahun lalu kalau Jungkook tidak salah –entahlah.

"Sorry, ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan dengan guru, coach "

Kini Jungkook mengikuti arah kemana semua anggota club itu menengok,lalu matanya membola ketika menyadari siapa yang berada di ambang pintu lapangan basket indoor itu. Melihat bagaimana pemuda itu berjalan kasual ke dalam studio dengan celana pendek jersey basketnya itu membuat Jungkook berdecih sinis.

Selain tukang tidur, rupanya ia juga orang yang tidak disiplin, dasar orang kaya manja.

Bocah Kim itu pasti orang kaya,dari setelan necis brandednya juga rupa tampanya yang terawat; terlepas dari dandannya yang mirip preman pasar.

''Nope Mr. Smart. Kami belum memulai apapun" Ketua club itu merangkul pundak Taehyung yang tak lebih tinggi itu darinya dengan cengiran jenaka. Kemudian menghadapkanya pada anggota lain sembari mengucapkan kalimat sejenis perkenalan. Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum kecil -sok keren- dan membungkuk sebentar ketika senior disampingnya memperkenalkan Taehyung. Dari tempat Jungkook duduk, Taehyung terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulit tan-nya diantara siswa-siswa lain. Dan Jungkook bisa melihatnya dengan jelas,terlalu jelas hingga emosinya kembali terpancing.

Oh –lihatlah perangainya itu.

Tangan Jungkook selalu tiba-tiba gatal ketika menatap wajah Taehyung. Otak cerdasnya memutar kembali memori berhari-hari sebelumnya seperti kaset rusak,memutar kenangan buruk juga interaksi menyebalkan mereka ketika kelas bimbingan menari-nari diotak Jungkook,diluar kendalinya. Mendadak ubun-ubun Jungkook mendidih,menciptakan kepulan asap imajiner dipuncaknya. Kekesalannya terhadap pemuda itu seakan sudah mendarah daging dan merasuk hingga saraf-saraf terkecil. Berusaha menahan mati-matian hasratnya untuk tidak menghajar Taehyung saat itu juga; Oh fucking godness, Jungkook benar-benar butuh pelampiasan atau paling tidak peredam atau pengalih perhatian atau –apalah sejenisnya saat ini. Sekarang.

Tetapi sepanjang latihan berlangsung, Jungkook mendapati dirinya melototi pemuda tan itu; menatap setiap gerak-gerik, tingkah juga ucapan dari bocah Kim itu,merekam dengan begitu baik dan tertata diotaknya. Tanpa ia sadari atau tidak.

Setelah pandangan Jungkook tertutupi oleh postur tubuh Yoonggi yang mengambil handphone dipangkuannya,aksi merecordnya harus terhenti secara paksa

.

.

Jungkook tidak mengerti, benar-benar tidak mengerti

Ia hanya bisa berdoa bahwa alasan ia dipanggil ke ruang kesiswaan adalah bukan karena peringkat,beasiswa atau segala tetek bengek yang berhubungan dengan itu; Jungkook berkeringat dingin sekarang,ia sungguh tak siap atas atapun yang akan dibicarakan jika menyangkut hal itu

Jungkook bisa mencium aroma khas kopi hitam dari arah belakang; maka ia sudah begitu tau bahwa Pria dewasa yang menjabat sebagai Wakil Kepala Sekolah bidang kesiswaan itu lewat disampingnya hingga kemudian mengambil tempat duduk dihadapanya. Meja yang terbuat dari kayu jati asli itu terlihat begitu elegan dan mahal dengan ukiran bertuliskan Kim Nam Joon Vice Principal of Student Affairs

"So, Jungkook -ugh maaf membuatmu harus menunda kepulanganmu-"

Jungkook menelan ludahnya sekali sebelum mengangguk sopan,kepalanya sedikit menunduk,dan suaranya seakan terpasung di pangkal tenggorokan hingga ketika setelah menelan ludah tetap sama sekali tak membantu. Pria dihadapannya ini adalah salah satu guru yang katanya terkenal dingin dan tegas di sekolah, Jungkook tak benar-benar pernah berurusan secara personal dengan beliau; kecuali ketika ia pertama kali mengajukan beasiswa saat mendaftar 2 tahun lalu,sebelum akhirnya dibawa ke Kepala Sekolah.

"Kenapa kau ini diam saja,huh..?"

"..-saya?"

"Kau murid yang cerdas kan Tuan Jeon,tapi kenapa kau hanya diam saja seperti patung?"

"-y..ya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya mengapa kau kupanggil kemari..?"

"A..ap-apa saem?"

Bukannya menjawab, pria itu malah terpingkal di tempat duduknya. Apanya yang lucu? Dimananya? Jungkook mendelik heran dengan ekspresi blank

"Tunggu –oh astaga..maafkan saya, sungguh. Ini benar-benar menggelikan"

"Saya rasa saya benar-benar harus punya kepribadian ganda ketika menghadapi kalian berdua-" Siapapun beritahu Jungkook apa yang sedang terjadi pada gurunya ini,tolong-

"-ya, kau dan Taehyung benar-benar memiliki sifat yang jauh bertolak belakang, padahal kalian sama-sama murid emas disini"

-whut de fuck?

Pria yang setau Jungkook berusia hampir 40 tahun itu tersenyum ramah dengan dimple yang menggemaskan,benar-benar pemandangan yang langka apalagi ketika berada di lingkungan sekolah seperti ini; yang selalu memasang wajah ingin makan orang. Berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda dihadapan beliau; ekspresi Jungkook seketika menjadi datar ketika nama itu menyapa gendang telinganya -sialan sekali, Jungkook rasa gendang telinganya iritasi sekarang

Menit selanjutnya, Jungkook menemukan pria itu tengah menata mimik wajahnya yang semenit lalu benar-benar konyol -wibawanya seakan hilang ditelan cengiran jenakanya- menjadi tenang kembali,namun tetap pada senyum ramahnya yang entah mengapa sekarang terlihat begitu menyebalkan dimata Jungkook. Jungkook merotasikan matanya sekilas ketika gurunya itu sedang menyesap kopi hitamnya

"Huuhh.. oke kita langsung saja ya"

"..Jadi..apa kau masih mengikuti kelas bimbingan seusai sekolah, Jungkook?"

Jungkook menghela nafas singkat sebelum mengiyakan ucapan Kepala Kesiswaan itu dengan anggukan sopan dan gumaman iya; mencoba membuang jauh-jauh rasa jengkel yang menghinggapinya beberapa menit lalu. Sempat berkomat - kamit dalam hati sebelum kembali menatap pria dihadapannya ketika suara beliau kembali terdengar

"..Apa kau baik? –maksud saya kau mengikuti kelas itu dengan baik? Kau nyaman berada disana..?" Atensi Jungkook teralih sebentar oleh innernya yang mulai beropini. Alih-alih sedang memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu, Jungkook malah lebih berpikir perihal mengapa gurunya menanyakan hal tersebut. Instingnya meradang juga batinnya berteriak gigih. Apa dia dipanggil kemari hanya untuk meladeni pertanyaan basa-basi itu; ah tidak, pertanyaan ini bermaksud sesuatu,pasti, Jungkook sangat yakin

"Tentu saja Kim-Saem" Jungkook menghadirkan senyum terbaiknya diakhir kalimat. Entah untuk apa –insting yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Dan benar saja,pria tinggi itu membalas senyum Jungkook tak kalah baik.

"..Emm..begini Jungkook. Saya ikut senang jika kau menikmati kelas bimbingan itu bahkan lebih dari siswa-siwa lain. Tapi.. kau bisa mendapat kelas bimbingan yang lebih efektif ketimbang kelas bimbingan biasa. Kau ini adalah salah satu murid kebanggaan sekolah dalam bidang akademik, Jungkook, saya yakin kau sudah paham akan hal itu. Maka harusnya kau juga paham dan menerima kelas bimbingan efektif yang telah kami tawarkan sebelumnya-"

Jungkook ingat,ia ingat sekarang

Ia memang pernah ditawarkan kelas bimbingan efektif dibulan-bulan awal tingkat dua semester akhir,namun ia menolaknya. Bukannya ia merasa tak butuh untuk kelas bimbingan,karena kenyataannya pada semester itu Jungkook sedang sekarat bersama tumpukan materi-materi; Jungkook lebih memilih untuk berada di kelas bimbingan biasa. Sungguh pilihan yang tidak masuk akal,bahkan Yoongi mengatainya dengan berbagai macam umpatan karena menurut Yoongi keputusan yang diambil Jungkook itu konyol

Namun Jungkook keluar dengan selamat dengan dalih bahwa ia tak ingin dibedakan dan tak ingin merasa jadi orang yang superior,itu benar,sungguh. Namun jauh dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Jungkook malu luar biasa. Dan Jungkook yakin Yoongi akan menertawainya semalam suntuk jika mengetahui alasan sebenarnya yang lebih konyol ketimbang keputusannya

Sebab-

"Jika kau memasuki kelas yang lebih efektif, kau juga akan mendapatkan bimbingan yang lebih efektif juga. Kami para guru benar-benar tak ada maksud untuk membeda-bedakan kalian seperti yang kau pikirkan,melainkan kami hanya sedang menyelamatkan beberapa murid yg bisa diajak untuk berpikir lebih keras daripada ikut tenggelam diantara yang lain-" Pria itu menjeda untuk menghela nafas berat

"Kau ingin beasiswamu bertahan bukan..?" Jungkook meremang mendengar kata beasiswa disebut,otak cerdasnya berkonfrontasi.

"-disana kau akan bertemu dengan murid-murid lain yang lebih sebanding denganmu, Jungkook. Kau bisa lebih bereksplorasi dan berkembang dengan baik. Kau mungkin juga bisa bekerja sama dengan Taehyung karena kalian adalah perbandingan yang setara..-"

"..Maaf?-"

-Si bocah-sialan-Kim itu berada disana, di kelas bimbingan efektif itu

Jungkook paham bahwa memotong pembicaraan orang adalah hal benar-benar tidak sopan,apalagi kepada guru yang notabenenya harus ia hormati,juga dengan intonasi kurang ajar yang dengan idiotnya tak bisa Jungkook tahan. Ini persis seperti yang dipikirkan Jungkook barusan, karena pasti itu yang ada dipikiran para guru

Jungkook melanjutkan, "-jika tujuan Kim-Saem menyuruh saya untuk bergabung pada bimbingan efektif adalah karena ingin saya bekerja sama dengan Taehyung, dengan berat hati saya tidak akan menginyakannya. Saya yakin pada kemampuan saya sendiri saem, jadi anda tidak perlu meragukan hal itu. Seperti jawaban yang sudah Kim-Saem dapatkan dari saya,bahwa saya baik-baik saja di kelas bimbingan biasa" Jungkook sungguh sudah tak bisa mengerem perkataanya,meluncur begitu licin dengan pelumas ekstra

"..lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau benar-benar akan kehilangan beasiswamu, Tuan pintar Jungkook?!" Jungkook memang pintar, tapi itu bukan pujian,melainkan cemoohan; pria dewasa ini terlihat seperti akan kehilangan kendalinya juga, Jungkook rupanya lebih keras kepala ketimbang Taehyung pikirnya. "Dengar- " memijat dahinya yang sudah terdapat kerutan halus itu sekilas lalu menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan yang melemah namun tetap tegas,senyumnya sudah hilang dari beberapa menit lalu

"Kami hanya mengusahakan yang terbaik untukmu Jungkook, berupaya membantumu untuk lebih menaikan nilaimu dan semua itu juga demi beasiswamu. Sudah rahasia umum bahwa nilaimu telah dikalahkan oleh Taehyung dan kau masih saja keras kepala?. Kau- beasiswamu tidak akan bisa diselamatkan jika terus seperti itu-" Jungkook merasa aliran darahnya jatuh hingga ketulang ekor; penuturan itu menusuk tepat mengenai sekujur tubuhnya

"-sekarang lebih baik pulanglah. Dan pikirkan baik-baik"

Jungkook terlalu kalut untuk sekedar mengiyakan lewat kata-kata,maka dengan ucapan yang tergugu Jungkook pamit beranjak dan berjalan menuju pintu perlahan,kaki nya mendadak tak bertenaga,pikirannya berkecamuk. Dia telah terlalu kurang ajar lewat perkataanya tadi,tapi yang lebih terngiang dikepalanya adalah penuturan Kim-Saem. Itu benar,semua yang terucapkan Kim-Saem itu benar. Jungkook mendadak pusing memikirkannya.

Ia hanya ingin langsung pulang kerumah setelah ini,untuk menenangkan pikirannya

Awalnya Jungkook pikir hanya tinggal ia sendiri siswa yang belum pulang karena harus memenuhi panggilan guru,namun asumsi itu harus ia depak jauh-jauh tatkala melihat sepasang sepatu putih dihadapannya detik ketika ia keluar dari pintu, Jungkook merasa familiar dengan sepatu ini namun tak benar-benar mengetahui siapa pemiliknya,juga dimana ia pernah melihatnya.

Begitu menyesali keputusannya untuk menengok keatas; tadi telinganya sudah iritasi maka sekarang matanya lebih iritasi

"R u oke, Mr. Jeon..?"

.

.

.

TuBerCulosis

.

.

* * *

Im back-

Annyeong Readers-nim sekalian, just call me Rang

Forgive me for chapter 1  
Baru sadar ternyata pas aku cek lagi ada yang belum ke ubah, hiks. Mungkin aku kurang konsen dan banyak pikiran –alahalesan- ; Why? Karena cerita ini sebenarnya udah aku post dulu dengan cast bukan idol korea di Wattpad (mampir kalau sempet XD)

So, untuk FFN aku remake ke vkook ver aja. Fast Update karena emank udah stock sebelum publish wkwk. Mohon bantuannya karena baru di dunia per-FFan

Last words, hope u always like it. Follow me for more stories; press fav and follow if u like it, and of course give me your review^^

With Love, Adilarang  
Find me on IG [ ]


	3. Chapter 3

**An adilaarang Fiction Present**

* * *

.

 **Chapter 3: Fire**

.

.

Jungkook ingin langsung pergi saja,sungguh,tapi kakinya sedang tak bisa diajak kerjasama. Sialan sekali; kenapa Taehyung harus berada disini sekarang. Apa yang ia inginkan di depan ruang kesiswaan; dimana seharusnya ia sudah pulang mengingat ini hari Selasa

Pemuda ini sekarang tidak memakai jaket kulit premannya,omong-omong; berganti dengan bomber jacket biru dongker yang sangat pas melapisi kemeja sekolah yang sangat tidak rapih diatas tubuhnya. Walau sudah tak seperti preman pasar,tetapi tetap saja berandal dengan piercing menakutkan itu. Tasnya diselampangkan asal-asalan, earphone putih yang mengalung indah di leher,rambut coklat terang berantakan juga wajah bantalnya –yang sialnya seksi itu- sangat menandakan bahwa ia baru bangun dari tidurnya hanya beberapa menit lalu. Manik kelam Jungkook berkilat tidak suka dengan sangat kentara saat memandang Taehyung; Menyesali dirinya sempat terpesona dengan manik hazel milik Taehyung meski sedetik saja

Dan kenapa pula sekarang Jungkook malah memperhatikan penampilan jahannam dihadapannya. Bedebah.

"Menemukan yang kau suka?" Taehyung menyeringai,andalannya sekali. "Mampus saja sana" Jungkook mengerlingkan matanya kearah lain dengan sinis; berandal ini benar-benar menyebalkan. "Aku kemari ingin menemui Kim Nam Joon saem,bukan untuk mampus,Tuan keras kepala" Ia berujar tipis, namun Jungkook tak cukup jauh untuk bisa mendengarnya. "Maaf?-" Dia baru saja menyebut nama lengkap Kim-Saem dengan kurang ajar dan sekarang memberi Jungkook julukan seenak jidatnya?

"-kau.. keras kepala sekali. Jangan tersinggung, tapi bagiku alasanmu menolak kelas bimbingan efektif itu tidak ada logis-logisnya" . 'Berandal ini jadi tukang kuping juga sekarang' batin Jungkook. "Tutup mulutmu-" . "Atau sebenarnya kau kesal padaku karena aku telah dua kali mengunggulimu?, kenapa alasanmu selalu konyol ?". "..a- apa?! kesal kau bilang. Big No!" . "Kita tidak pernah berkenalan secara benar kan.. " Laki-laki tinggi itu maju beberapa langkah dari posisi bersandar menuju kearah Jungkook; mengulurkan tangannya setinggi pinggang

"Make it fast-" Pemuda itu sedikit mendesis melihat respon Jungkook yang terlihat tak acuh padanya; Taehyung tak suka diacuhkan. Jungkook tak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya ketika ia menyambut uluran tangan Taehyung; perasaannya mulai tidak enak. "Jeon, Jungkook -" . "-I know right, let me dare you" Jungkook menyengrit, merasa tangannya sedikit diremas Taehyung dan wajah pemuda itu terlalu dekat. "Kita ini sepadan bukan?, jadi kupikir tantanganku tak akan bermasalah bagimu, ya kan. –Tuan keras kepala"

Sangat bajingan sekali

* * *

 **FOOLS FALLING  
(** **with how God's hands clapping for our destiny** **)**

.

 **Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook  
etc; all BTS's Member** **and some EXO's Member  
Yaoi – Chaptered - School Life – Romance - Mystery  
PG-17 (for bad words and contents)  
All cast belongs God and their Agency, i just own the plot of this story  
OCC; Typo everywhere –watch your eyes carefully T-T**

 **.**

 **.**

.

" **So people should falling in love with their eyes closed"**

* * *

"Kau oke?"

Pria itu menaruh semangkuk sereal dihadapan Jungkook yang sedang melamun; mengaduk-aduk susu vanilanya tanpa berniat meminumnya sedikitpun. Bukan pemandangan biasa bagi Seokjin; Jungkook itu paling semangat dalam hal makan,apapun itu. Lantas pria itu mengulurkan tangannya menuju dahi Jungkook yang tidak tertutup poni. Tidak panas. Lalu kenapa bocah ini.

"..aku tidak sedang sakit, oke?"

"Tapi kau terlihat tidak oke-"

"Tubuhku baik-baik saja,sungguh. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" Seokjin yang mulai menyantap serealnya melirik Jungkook sebentar. Adik kecilnya ini memang tipe pemikir,tapi jika dilihat dari wajahnya kali ini pasti bukan tentang materi pelajaran atau sejenisnya. "Mind to tell me..?" Seokjin bisa mendengar Jungkook menghela nafas panjang

"Aku- ehmm aku punya saingan di sekolah dan...-" . "Dan-?" . "Dia.. –ugh bagaimana ya.." . "Slowly lilbro, i'll hear you" Seokjin memusatkan seluruh atensinya pada Jungkook; mulai mendengarkan dengan seksama. Jika bukan ia yang mendengarkan keluhan Jungkook lantas siapa lagi,Seokjin sudah bersiap untuk hal selain membiayai Jungkook -jauh semenjak ia dengan tekad bulat menghampiri Jungkook kecil yang meringkuk di hadapan makam kedua orang tua serta neneknya dulu.

Seokjin adalah orang tua juga wali,serta teman bagi Jungkook sekarang

Pemuda itu menatap mata Seokjin dengan sorot penuh kebingungan "Apa menurutmu aku ini pengecut- eum, begini. Aku telah menolak sebuah bimbingan efektif dari sekolah dengan alasan bahwa menurutku itu terlalu membeda-bedakan tingkatan murid.." Seokjin tak menyahut karena merasa ungkapan Jungkook belum pada intinya. "Letak pengecutnya di-"

"Aku tidak berkata yang sebenarnya -aku tidak ingin mengikutinya karena bimbingan itu juga diikuti oleh sainganku. Aku tidak takut, aku hanya merasa begitu kesal ketika melihatnya -ah ya, just like dat"

"-aku pengecut, apa terdengar begitu..?"

Seokjin tidak bergeming, namun masih mengunyah serealnya perlahan. "Well, tidak terdengar buruk; not 'till your rival know about-" Seokjin nyaris tersedak susu ketika mendapati Jungkook melalui sudut matanya mengangguk lemah. "-dia iya.. tapi sepertinya ia hanya menebak-nebak saat itu" . "... eum–oke. Jika ia tau kebenarannya, ia akan menganggapmu begitu mungkin and that's such a shame thing.." Sungguh, Seokjin tak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa dihadapan pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri ini; akan sangat kejam apabila ia terpingkal-pingkal saat ini namun terlalu lucu untuk hanya sekedar diacuhkan,juga merasa sedikit iba atas perasaan Jungkook sekarang. Seokjin merasa jahat sekarang,tapi –ya Tuhan,betapa lugunya Jungkook ini

"So- ..apa yang kau lakukan untuk –yaa mengatasi eum rasa malumu..?" Seokjin mengigit lidahnya sendiri; berhati-hati sekali agar Jungkook tidak sakit hati atas ucapannya. "Dia menantangku, hyung-" . "yeah?" Jungkook mengangguk sekali. Seokjin memang tak secara gamblang bertanya apa tantangannya tapi Jungkook tau Seokjin pasti penasaran; He is the type of excited man. Jungkook sempat berpikir untuk tak usah mengatakannya saja, karena –sungguh tantangan itu konyol menurutnya. Tapi, mungkin Seokjin bisa membatu memberinya saran –untuk rasa malunya

"Kupikir ia tak percaya padaku ketika aku mengelak saat ia berkata aku kesal padanya karena ia mengungguliku dua kali. Maka ia memberiku tantangan itu-" Jungkook menelan ludahnya sejenak,ia benar-benar dilanda kebingungan

' _buang egomu jauh-jauh dan hadirlah pada bimbingan efektif besok. Jika kau tidak datang maka akan kusimpulkan bahwa kau kesal padaku –you know,seperti bocah yang permennya telah diambil secara paksa. And fyi, itu benar-benar alasan yang konyol sekali –dan memalukan. Aku tidak benar-benar peduli kenapa dan sampai kapan kau akan hidup dengan alasan seperti itu. Tapi mari kita bersaing secara gamblang,aku tau kau terlalu gengsi jadi pengecut maka jangan seperti pengecut,oke? Sekarang kau minggirlah karna aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang setelah menemui pak tua itu..'_

.

.

Adalah Jungkook; dengan wajah canggung berdiri di depan pintu ruang kelas bimbingan efektif.

Seisi kelas melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan bertanya; murid emas yang bersikukuh ingin tetap berada di kelas bimbingan biasa dengan dalih persamaan derajat itu kini berdiri diambang pintu kelas bimbingan efektif? Ia sedang pasca sober? Oh tidak-tidak,itu ekstrim sekali. Yixing-songsaenim, pembimbing yang saat itu tengah mengajar di depan kelas menatap Jungkook dengan sorot tidak percaya –se impossible itu kah?

"Jungkook..? c'mon get in!" perintah Yixing-songsaenim dengan nada bersahabat. Jungkook mengawali langkahnya masuk keruangan itu dengan wajah tertunduk,ia bisa merasa atmosfer kelas menjadi hening luar biasa ketika ia hadir,canggung yang sangat tidak nyaman bagi Jungkook. Ia mulai naik kebagian yang lebih tinggi dilantai; seperti panggung agar siswa bisa dengan leluasa melihat kedepan. And well, Jungkook juga bisa dilihat lebih leluasa oleh siswa-siswa lain sekarang.

"Okey guys. Dihadapan kalian sekarang adalah Jeon Jungkook dan saya pikir kalian sudah tau siapa dia bukan? Hari ini, Jungkook akan bergabung dengan kita dikelas. Jungkook, take your own seat, dear, anywhere" Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Yixing-saem yang begitu welcome padanya; benar-benar tak tau harus bertingkah seperti apa. Karena –jujur, Jungkook pikir dirinya tidak begitu diterima disini dengan baik. Meskipun begitu,terlepas dari itu semua ia lebih suka suasana kelas bimbingan lamanya yang terlihat tak setegang disini.

Manik onyxnya mengedar keseluruh ruangan; hanya sekitar tak sampai 20 siswa disini. Beberapa diantaranya sering Jungkook lihat dan ada yang benar-benar asing di matanya. Sedangkan dikelas bimbingan biasa, ia telah hampir mengenal seisi kelas –sungguh, ia ingin kembali saja pada kelas bimbingan biasa.

' _just try it, boy. Kupikir dia benar,kau terlalu gengsi untuk menjadi pengecut maka tunjukan bahwa kau tidak pengecut. Hadir. Ikuti. Jalani untuk minggu ini. Dan selesai. Keluarlah dari sana dengan alasan logis maka tak ada taruhan lagi dan kau akan pulang dengan bahagia, sayang'_

Pria itu bicara sambil mondar-mandir entah sedang apa dan sungguh –dari cara bicaranya begitu terdengar enteng untuk dilakukan,begitupun yang terdengar ditelinga Jungkook. Tapi Jungkook tidak yakin; apalagi ketika nanti ia akan bertatap muka dengan bajingan itu,tak akan semudah kedengarannya,pasti,dan-

-tunggu, dimana dia, bajingan itu dimana?

Jungkook telah mengambil tempat duduk di deret nomor tiga dari belakang,disamping seorang pemuda berkaca mata yang terasa familiar baginya namun Jungkook tak tau namanya. Kembali mengedarkan pandangan dan kali ini fokus untuk mencari satu orang. Bocah Kim itu sungguh tak terlihat; bahkan puncuk coklat terangnya pun juga tak tertangkap indera penglihatan Jungkook sama sekali. Jungkook meradang.

Berandalan tengik, -dia pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu

"Sst,hei Jeon! Mencari si Kim?"

"Huh..?" Jungkook menoleh –pemuda berkaca mata itu yang mengajak bicara Jungkook. Darimana dia bisa tau kalau Jungkook mencari Taehyung?. Jungkook memilih untuk tak menjawab; terlalu gengsi,apalagi menyangkut tentang berandal itu. Pemuda berkaca mata itu menyunggingkan senyum –bodoh- pada Jungkook. "Dia tidak ada disini.. –tidak hadir" menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun dengan jari kelingkingnya lalu meraih bolpion untuk mulai menulis entah apa; mengabaikan Jungkook yang memasang ekspresi melongo

"Tidak hadir..? Bagaimana-"

"Saat kemari tadi kau tidak melewati kelas bimbingan biasa ya..?" melihat Jungkook tak bergeming, pemuda berambut brunette itu meneruskan bicaranya. "Dia sedang mengajar menggantikan pembimbing yang berhalangan hadir di kelas bimbingan biasa, dan ugh –kau berasal dari sana bukan? Maka kau pasti pernah bertemu dengannya dikelas itu sebagai pembimbing pengganti"

'- _berasal dari sana_. Apa semua siswa kaya tak punya kosakata yang lebih enak didengar?'

Tapi benar,saat menuju kemari Jungkook tidak lewat kelas bimbingan biasa; tak seberani itu menampilkan batang hidungnya dihadapan murid kelas bimbingan biasa tanpa menghadiri kelas tersebut. Jungkook sudah berpikir akan beralasan izin saja jika nanti ada yang bertanya padanya. Namun ketimbang mempermasalahkan itu,pikiran Jungkook lebih dipenuhi dengan:  
'berandal itu tidak hadir' 'berandal itu tidak hadir'  
'berandal itu tidak hadir' 'berandal itu tidak hadir'  
'berandal itu mengerjaimu Jungkook, -kau bodoh'

Fucking shit,

Wajah Jungkook memerah padam; lagi-lagi,puncak kepalanya menghasilkan kepulan asap imaginer,samar-samar terdapat tanduk merah juga yang menakutkan –ya, semarah itu. Jungkook berproklamasi pada dirinya sendiri; nama Taehyung menjadi nama pertama yang tertulis dalam daftar hal yang dibenci Jungkook, -bajingan tengik. Jungkook pikir mengotori wajahnya dengan satu bogeman mentah tidak buruk. Tidak sekarang –tapi pasti akan Jungkook wujudkan. Mengerjainya dengan cara begini? Sekarang terlihat siapa sebenarnya pengecut disini.

'Selamat Kim –aku akan sungguh-sungguh menghajarmu nanti'

.

.

.

TuBerCulosis

.

.

* * *

Well, agak sedikit kecewa karena ngeliat banyak views tapi sejauh ini cuman sedikit yang ninggalin jejak. Ngebosenin ya? Rang tau. Tapi ini bakal jadi stori yang panjang dan Rang masih munculin sedikit aja konfliknya sambil ngenalin cast disini satu-satu.

Lagi, chap selanjutnya bakal dipost kalau udah ada kemajuan dari respon readers-nim. Gak akan muluk-muluk kok hanya tinggalin jejak aja salah satu dari button yang tersedia

But, overall thank you udah nyempetin mampir di FF buatan Rang. Kalian udah dapat tempat tersendiri dihati Rang kok –gananya-. See you on next chap^^

With Love, Adilarang  
Find me on IG [ ]


	4. Chapter 4

**An adilaarang Fiction Present**

* * *

.

 **Chapter 4: Danger**

.

.

Namjoon memandang Taehyung dengan sorot datar, pemuda itu sedang duduk menyilangkan kakinya diatas kaki satunya angkuh sambil memainkan ponsel; Namjoon sudah terlampau biasa dengan sikap kurang ajar Taehyung. "Bisakah aku menyalakan rokok?" Suara yang hendak keluar dari kerongkongan pria 30 tahunan itu harus ia telan lagi secara paksa karena ucapan Taehyung. Namjoon menggeleng singkat; Taehyung masih bermain ponsel saat bertanya tadi jadi pemuda itu pastilah tidak melihat anggukan Namjoon –peduli apa memangnya

"-oke, kali ini apalagi..?" Guru itu menaikkan satu alisnya antusias; Taehyung menaruh ponselnya dan merubah posisi duduk menjadi normal. Kali ini dengan tanpa Namjoon yang harus ngotot hingga arteri dilehernya menonjol,sebuah kemajuan huh?. "-great. Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu Taetae?" Taehyung menyipitkan hazelnya sinis, merasa muak dengan panggilan yang diberikan Namjoon padanya –menjijikkan sekali lebih tepatnya. "Merindukan murid emasmu ini heum?" Namjoon hanya tersenyum tipis,rupanya sifat angkuh itu terlalu mencintai diri Taehyung

"Bertemu dengan Jungkook didepan tadi?"

"Kurasa kau pasti bisa memperkirakannya sendiri pak tua. Aku mengirimmu pesan bahwa aku telah sampai didepan pintumu 10 menit yang lalu dan Tuan Jeon itu keluar ruangan ini sekitar 5 menit lalu. Bahkan tak perlu hitungan untuk memperkirakannya dan kau masih bertanya..?"

"Demi apapun –oh God, watch your mouth when you talking with your teacher, Kim!" Oh, Namjoon lupa untuk menggunakan kepribadiannya yang lain karena dihadapannya bukan Jungkook lagi

"Mengapa kita tak langsung saja ke inti pembicaraan ini,guruku tercinta-" Namjoon mendengus mendengar cemoohan Taehyung, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum remeh "Kenapa buru-buru sekali..? Akan kemana kau setelah ini, ketempat itu lagi?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Pak Tua"

"Tentu saja urusanku-"

"Kalau begitu buat itu menjadi bukan urusanmu lagi. Aku tak suka ada orang yang memcampuri hidupku asal tau saja" Sangat kurang ajar,namun Taehyung terlampau brengsek untuk dapat menyadarinya. Namjoon mendesis,tanganya mengepal erat diatas meja.

"Mengapa sulit sekali MEMBERIKAN KALIAN KEMUDAHAN hah?!"

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya skeptis " _Kalian?_ Hh,siapa lagi yang kau bicarakan, pak tua?! Hell –aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa keinginanmu oke? ini sangat membuang-buang waktu!" Pria itu bungkam,menatap lurus pada Taehyung dengan sorot yang sulit diartikan. Tetapi sekali lagi; Taehyung terlalu brengsek untuk dapat menyadari hal itu. "Sudah..? aku pergi-" Menyisakan Namjoon dengan kepalan tangannya yang mulai mengendur, juga pandangannya yang berubah sendu.

* * *

 **FOOLS FALLING  
(** **with how God's hands clapping for our destiny** **)**

.

 **Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook  
etc; all BTS's Member** **and some EXO's Member  
Yaoi – Chaptered - School Life – Romance - Mystery  
PG-17 (for bad words and contents)  
All cast belongs God and their Agency, i just own the plot of this story  
OCC; Typo everywhere –watch your eyes carefully T-T**

 **.**

.

" **So people should falling in love with their eyes closed"**

* * *

Jungkook masih ingat jika ia berkata akan menghajar Taehyung bila bertemu; ia sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan latihan boxing pada guling, senam kebugaran ala kadar di kamarnya lalu berangkat dengan perasaan semangat akan memukul wajah Taehyung yang sangat menggebu-gebu. Jungkook tidak bertemu dengan Taehyung lagi semenjak hari dimana ia pertama kali mengikuti kelas bimbingan efektif, ketika hari Jumat Taehyung juga tidak nongol dikelas bimbingan efektif. Hari itu Jungkook bahkan juga memberanikan diri curi-curi pandang ke kelas bimbingan biasa dan melihat pembimbingnya hadir dalam kelas; jadi tidak mungkin Taehyung mengisi bimbingan kelas biasa.

Namun pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba; sekarang ia melihat Taehyung didepan loker siswa yang terletak sedikit memojok, begitu bercelah dengan keadaan sekolah masih sepi sebab ini hari sabtu dan masih begitu pagi untuk jadwal ekstrakurikuler. Mereka hanya berjarak 5 meter dan Jungkook akan bisa memukulnya begitu ia maju beberapa langkah saja

Ya, ia pasti bisa memukul Taehyung setelah ini

-omong-omong apa yang dilakukan berandalan itu dengan berdiam diri di depan loker yang pintunya terbuka? Jungkook tak bisa melihat wajah Taehyung karna wajahnya berada dibalik pintu loker itu. Ah, justru bagus bukan; ketika Jungkook sudah berada disebelahnya Jungkook akan membalik tubuh tingginya secara paksa dan langsung melayangkan bogem mentah. _'Was a great plan, Jungkook!'_ Jungkook bersorak senang dalam hati dengan senyum licik mengembang di bibirnya.

Kemudian dengan langkah mantap, Jungkook mendekati Taehyung; sangat yakin jika itu Taehyung lewat dandanannya meski wajahnya tak terlihat. Jungkook sudah bersiap mengepalkan tangan kanannya; kurang sedikit lagi ia akan bisa menyentuh bahu Taehyung dan-

BRAKK

Jantung Jungkook langsung melorot jatuh hingga ketumitnya; kaget bukan main karena Taehyung membanting pintu tepat dihadapan Jungkook dengan begitu tidak pelan, Jungkook juga samar-samar mendengar deru nafas yang memburu dari Taehyung.

"YAK! YOU STUPID DUMBASS ! Apa yang kau lakukan –fuck!"

Jungkook mengumpat tak kalah kerasnya sembari mengelus dada agar jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan normal. Jungkook itu mudah kaget -seriouslly. Bocah Kim ini sudah benar-benar gila,pikirnya

Sedangkan yang dibentak hanya memincingkan matanya kearah Jungkook dengan pandangan 'So-what-the-fuck-are-you-doing-inside-of-me-dude!'. Harusnya Taehyung yang kaget disini sebab Jungkook tiba-tiba sudah ada disampingnya entah sejak kapan,namun Taehyung mengekspresikan kekagetannya hanya dalam sedetik. Berbeda dengan Jungkook; pemuda itu masih mengelus dadanya teratur sambil mengkomat-kamitkan bibirnya kesal.

"Perlu sesuatu..?"

Taehyung kini menghadap seutuhnya kearah Jungkook dengan pandangan tak minat -datar. Jungkook menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya sebelum akhirnya melirik Taehyung sinis; Hei, ia kemari untuk membogem Taehyung,bukan malah dikageti begini. Tapi Jungkook menegang ketika menatap wajah Taehyung, pikirannya tadi seakan seringan angin lalu ikut terhempas bersama udara,hilang entah kemana. Jungkook begitu ekspresif sekarang,berbeda dengan Taehyung yang masih datar; dan itu malah membuat Taehyung heran –ayolah, pasti ia didatangi karena bocah ini ingin sesuatu atau yang lain

"Ka..kau, apa kau baik-baik saja..?"

Itu Jungkook yang bertanya

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya; tidak menyangka kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Jungkook dengan begitu saja –oh mungkin karena wajahnya. Dengan wajah membiru dibeberapa bagian,pelipis dengan darah yang sudah mulai mengering,sudut bibir sobek dan –ugh bekas sayatan dirahangnya,Taehyung pikir mungkin itu yang akan orang tanyakan jika pertama kali melihatnya. Taehyung tersenyum tipis; dan Jungkook bersumpah jika itu sungguh menawan meskipun wajahnya tengah babak belur –oke lupakan

"Aku oke-" Oke katanya?

"-Tentu saja tidak,bodoh. Kau babak belur!" Jungkook mendelik kesal pada Taehyung dan hanya dibalas pemuda berandal itu dengan kekehan singkat. "Apa penampilanku sangat buruk..?" Konyol. Itu adalah pertanyaan terkonyol yang pernah Jungkook dengar. Taehyung adalah manusia dengan penampilan terburuk yang pernah Jungkook temui; sekarang dengan tampilan seperti itu bukanlah buruk lagi,tetapi sangat menyedihkan.

"Jauh lebih buruk dari yang kau bayangkan. For god's shake,habis apa kau hingga seperti ini?" . Taehyung memutar bola matanya jengah, kemudian menaruh lengannya bersandar pada pintu loker "Oh ayolah Jeon, kau pasti paham darimana kudapatkan semua luka-luka ini dan aku tau kau menghampiriku bukan untuk menanyakan hal semacam itu. Cepat katakan agar aku bisa mengikuti ekstrakurikulerku dengan segera" Taehyung itu angkuh,superior,bajingan,pemaksa dan segala perilaku buruk tertumpuk rapih dalam sikapnya. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain; dia kemari kan ingin-

"-ingin memukulmu..?"

Taehyung tak bereaksi ditempat,melihat Jungkook begitu gamblang mengatakan hal serawan itu dengan wajah linglungnya yang sangat tak berdosa. Memukulnya dia bilang? Yakin? Bahkan apa yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook terdengar seperti pertanyaan bukan pernyataan. Lugu sekali.

"-bisa kutau alasannya..?"

"Eh?"

"Alasanmu,Jeon. Katakan apa alasanmu ingin memukulku" jelas Taehyung santai. Kentara sekali dimatanya bahwa laki-laki itu tengah menahan tawanya. Was-was bila barangkali ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika bicara hingga berakhir terbahak; sama sekali bukan dirinya

"Alasannya karna –ah! KAU!" Taehyung beringsut mundur 2 senti –reflek atas kenaikan suara 2 oktaf secara tiba-tiba,Jeon ini benar-benar

"Kau membohongiku Rabu lalu! Kau tidak hadir dalam kelas bimbingan efektif padahal kau yang menantangku! Apa-apaan itu?! Kau mengerjaiku ya –dasar brengsek! Sekarang sudah terlihat siapa yang seorang pengecut huh,anak baru berandal ?!" Jungkook menirukan intonasi ucapan Taehyung padanya tempo lalu dengan mimik wajah beringas yang sangat dibuat-buat. Taehyung tak habis pikir; baru beberapa detik lalu bocah ini terlihat sangat lugu dengan wajah linglungnya namun sekarang mengatainya brengsek?

"Jadi karena itu? kalau begitu lakukan-"

Huh? Segampang itukah orang ini mempersilahkan Jungkook untuk memukul wajahnya? Tapi,wajahnya itu sudah penuh bekas pukulan; Jungkook terlampau tidak tega untuk menambahnya lagi –oh, katakan itu pada dirimu yang tadi pagi menggebu-gebu ingin menghajarnya Jungkook.

"-eumm, tidak-tidak.. setelah kupikir-pikir lebih baik tidak kulakukan. Aku terlalu tidak tega; kau sudah menyedihkan dengan luka-luka itu bruh. Aku kasihan melihatnya. Jadi sekarang akui saja jika kau pengecut dan taruhan itu berakhir" Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya –lagi; pemuda dihadapannya ini sangat fluktuatif,tetapi Taehyung menyeringai setelahnya.

"-aku harus menggantikan pembimbing dikelas bimbingan biasa,Jeon. Oh, apakah seorang laki-laki berkaca mata disana tidak memberitahumu soal itu? padahal saat kutanya ia berkata bahwa ia sudah memberitahumu. Dan apa tadi kau bilang? Aku pengecut? Kau mengataiku pengecut seakan-akan kau tidak tau kemana aku saat itu padahal kau tahu. Kau mengataiku pengecut seakan-akan kau bukanlah orang yang menghindari orang banyak demi tidak malu pada satu orang. Kau mengataiku pengecut seakan-akan kau bukanlah orang yang berjalan mengendap saat menuju kelas bimbingan efektif agar tak terlihat oleh anak kelas bimbingan biasa seperti SEORANG PECUNDANG. Juga, kau mengataiku pengecut hanya karena aku yang membuat tantangan itu namun aku sendiri yang tidak hadir?. Bukankah lebih memalukan jika seorang pembelot persamaan derajat sepertimu terpergok memasuki kelas efektif diam-diam? Dan bukankah yang melakukan hal memalukan itu hanyalah seorang pengecut?"

"Dengar tuan keras kepala- Jika deskripsi pengecut bagimu adalah seperti itu maka kau hidup seperti bayi yang baru lahir; tak benar-benar mengerti apapun. Kau hanya jadi boneka bagi orang yang menuntunmu"

Telak sudah Jungkook; bagaimana bisa Taehyung membalik seluruh prespektif Jungkook dengan begitu jomplangnya? Bagaimana bisa –bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi pada hari itu? Berandal itu bahkan telah mengatai dirinya sebegitu menggebunya padahal dirinya tak lebih dari sekedar sampah yang untungnya masih belum busuk. Melihat Jungkook yang bungkam,Taehyung tertawa dalam hati. Sudah ia duga,meladeni si Jeon ini sama saja dengan meladeni seorang amatir; sama sekali bukan tandingannya. Yang diminta bocah ini hanyalah berakhirnya taruhan bukan? Taehyung akan mengabulkannya –so easy,namun ia akan menyelesaikannya secara dewasa-

"Kau itu seorang pengecut yang hidup seperti seorang pecundang, Jeon –kau tau itu. Itulah mengapa kau memilih keputusan yang sangat konyol,karena sangat menggambarkan dirimu.. Our shit-wager is over right now ok? ,aku sudah tak minat lagi bermain dengan orang sepertimu. Kau,keputusanmu,alasanmu dan bahkan hidupmu adalah hal konyol –semuanya.."

Maka dengan itu, Taehyung membalik badannya menuju kearah lorong samping tanpa menghiraukan Jungkook yang mematung ditempatnya; ini adalah hal terkejam yang pernah Jungkook terima seumur hidupnya, Taehyung telah mengatainya mentah-mentah, mengatai seluruh hidupnya. Taehyung telah mengatainya 'pengecut' dan juga 'pecundang' dengan transparan namun begitu gamblang,dan Jungkook tidak terima tentu saja. Semuanya memang telah selesai, tetapi bagi Jungkook ini belum selesai; tidak dengan harga dirinya harus diinjak-injak diakhir.

Tetapi Jeon Jungkook tetaplah Jeon Jungkook; dimana seharusnya ia tak usah menuruti emosi yang tak akan ada ujungnya, tapi Jungkook malah berlari mengejar Taehyung yang sudah masuk menuju ruang ekskul renang

-tunggu, renang? dengan keadaan tubuh seperti itu?

Jungkook menegang –lagi, dan Jungkook kembali melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk mengejar Taehyung begitu saja. Salahkan sifat simpati bercampur keras kepala dalam diri Jungkook –tolong

Setelah mencapai daun pintu yang baru beberapa detik tertutup, Jungkook mendorongnya kuat-kuat –panik- hingga tak sengaja mengenai tubuh Taehyung yang kala itu sedang berada di belakang pintu untuk menaruh sepatunya di rak; tepat mengenai bahunya dan Taehyung mengaduh kesakitan. Taehyung mengumpat sambil menekan bahunya kuat-kuat untuk mengurangi sakitnya. Hingga ketika melihat rupanya Jungkook lah penyebabnya,Taehyung kesal bukan main. Semua sudah clear bukan? Lalu mengapa pemuda konyol itu mengejarnya hingga kemari dan menciderai bahunya yang masih sesakit luka-luka diwajahnya.

Jungkook bukanlah tandingan untuk Taehyung –termasuk sikap keras kepalanya

"Hei hei berandal, berniat apa kemari?!"

"Kau dari antah berantah hah? Apalagi yang dilakukan jika berada dikolam renang? Memasak?!" Taehyung membentak Jungkook, namun mendengar itu tidak malah membuat Jungkook jera, Jungkook malah semakin ingin mengatakan itu kepada Taehyung-

"Kau akan kesakitan jika berenang dalam keadaan babak belur begitu bangsat! Tunggulah hingga lukamu pulih!" Taehyung sedikit tergelak –hanya sedikit, bocah ini sedang mengkhawatirkannya atau apa?. Namun Taehyung berdecih sinis ketika otaknya berputar pada satu hal yang langsung membuatnya muak

"Aku tau, Jeon. Jadi sekarang pergi dan bawa rasa ibamu itu, aku tidak membutuhkannya sama sekali. Kau membuatku semakin pusing!"

Well, kenapa juga Jungkook berkata hal semacam itu pada Taehyung? Ingin sekali rasanya Taehyung menertawai orang-orang tidak penting yang memusingkan Taehyung dengan sikap sok pedulinya –sok menaruh atensi yang nyatanya semu pada Taehyung

Maka untuk kedua kalinya, Taehyung berlalu menuju ruang ganti meninggalkan Jungkook yang mematung.

Dan Jungkook bersumpah; ketika harusnya Jungkook menemukan dirinya akan terpesona saat netranya bersibobrok dengan netra kecoklatan Taehyung, maka Jungkook sedikit menyesali hal itu sesaat sebab ia melihat sorot kerapuhan dari Taehyung tadi –hanya sesaat, namun terlihat begitu rapuh

.

.

.

TuBerCulosis

.

.

* * *

Rang balik lagi readers-nim –tebarbunga-  
Alhamdulillah respon dari kalian ada peningkatan. And well itu yang buat Rang jadi semangat nulis chap ini. Sekali lagi makasi banyak –deepbow-

Summary Rang ganti ya; dengan bodohnya Rang baru menyadari bahwa Summary sebelumnya gaada eyecatchie-eyecatchie nya, huhu. Ketahuan banget amatirnya dalam dunia FF lol~

Akhir kata, sama kayak chap sebelumnya yap  
Rang di dunia FF bukanlah apa-apa tanpa kalian semua. Stay tune for next chap^^

With Love, Adilarang  
Find me on IG [ ] -hilangkan tanda kurung-


	5. Chapter 5

**An adilaarang Fiction Present**

* * *

.

 **Chapter 5: N.O**

.

.

Taehyung melempar seragamnya asal kearah tempat duduk dipinggir kolam; terlalu tak peduli apakah seragamnya akan jatuh ditempat seharusnya atau tidak. Melangkah pelan kearah kolam sembari menggerak-gerakkan kecil tubuhnya untuk peregangan sebelum menceburkan dirinya. Tetapi ia meringis kecil tatkala bahu kirinya tergerak terlalu keras.

'Sial, yang ini benar-benar masih sakit'

Tiba-tiba ia teringat ucapan Jungkook. Mungkin Jungkook benar untuk jangan berenang dulu sebab tubuhnya babak belur sekarang, diam-diam Taehyung membenarkan dalam hati tapi juga mengingkarinya dalam otak.

Kebingungan mulai mendera pikiran Taehyung, baru kali ini ia bimbang untuk melakukan suatu hal hanya karena peringatan seseorang. Tetap melakukannya atau tidak? Namun ini terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan hanya karena ia babak belur; terlalu hal biasa baginya hingga harus dijadikan alasan, jika nanti para siswa ekskul telah banyak yang datang, maka Taehyung tak akan bisa berenang dengan leluasa. Walau babak belur ini tergolong masih baru asal tau saja, juga Taehyung tak pernah langsung beraktifitas ketika ia habis mendapatkan tubuh babak belur

Tetapi mungkin Taehyung memang sudah tak menyayangi tubuhnya sendiri hingga ia memilih opsi pertama; tetap melakukannya. Ia tahu ini akan menyakiti dirinya,namun itu tak cukup ampuh untuk meredakan ambisinya. Maka dengan keyakinan yang gigih, Taehyung mulai bersiap dipinggir kolam; mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meloncat kekolam setinggi 1,5 meter itu. Dan tepat 2 detik setelah Taehyung menceburkan diri, ia muncul kepermukaan dengan tiba-tiba sambil memegangi bahu kirinya dan mengerang sakit.

Taehyung yakin ia mendengar bahu kirinya berbunyi menyedihkan ketika ia menggerakkanya secara memutar lalu setelah itu ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Taehyung bergerak ke tepi kolam perlahan,tak kuasa menggerakan lengan atasnya barang sedikit saja karena luar biasa sakit. Lalu ia naik kepermukaan melalui tangga kolam dan merebahkan tubuh basahnya dipinggiran kolam. Taehyung tak merasakan hal lain selain sakit;seakan rasa sakit itu sudah meng-offkan seluruh indera perasanya agar otaknya hanya terimpluskan oleh rasa sakit. Taehyung menghela nafas dengan dramatis sambil menekan lengan bagian kanannya

Nafas Taehyung mulai teratur setelahnya, untunglah ia masih sendiri disini hingga tak ada yang perlu berbondong-bondong mengerubunginya sepert lalat yang menemukan seonggok bangkai. Suasana kolam renang itu sepi dan begitu lenggang, hanya ada Taehyung sendiri disana yang tengah kesakitan sambil terbaring menyedihkan. Tapi bukankah Taehyung memang hanyalah **seorang diri**?

Taehyung tersenyum miris

Juga atas kesakitan yang diciptakan oleh kebodohannya sendiri –karena mungkin Jungkook benar; harusnya ia tak berenang dulu karena masih babak belur sekarang

* * *

 **FOOLS FALLING  
(** **with how God's hands clapping for our destiny** **)**

.

 **Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook  
** **etc; all BTS's Member** **and some EXO's Member  
** **Yaoi – Chaptered - School Life – Romance - Mystery  
PG-17 (for bad words and contents)  
All cast belongs God and their Agency, i just own the plot of this story  
OCC; Typo everywhere –watch your eyes carefully T-T**

 **.**

 **.**

.

" **So people should falling in love with their eyes closed"**

* * *

Jungkook berjengit dari tempat duduknya

Sejak kapan si manis Yoongi berganti menjadi pemuda berkacamata?

Beberapa menit lalu Yoongi yang duduk dihadapannya berpamitan untuk membeli softdrink sebentar,bukan untuk berganti rupa lalu kembali muncul dalam keadaan sudah menjadi seorang pemuda berkacamata. Namun kemudian Jungkook menghapus pikiran anehnya itu jauh-jauh dan menatap pemuda dihadapannya. Tunggu –Jungkook merasa pernah melihatnya

"Eumm.. –hi Jungkook, kita bertemu lagi. Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Jungkook menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan lurus; masih menerka-nerka siapa pemuda ini,namun menganggukan kepalanya sekali karena memang bangku kantin yang cukup lebar itu terlalu bisa hanya untuk ketambahan sepasang bokong lagi. Kemudian mendapati pemuda itu menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot dengan jari kelingking membuat Jungkook memekik tertahan. OH –Dia kan..

"Aha! Akhirnya ku ingat siapa dirimu, aish –kau yang waktu itu kan?"

Pekikan yang sedikit frustasi itu tidak terlalu keras,namun cukup membuat pemuda yang 1 meter dihadapan Jungkook itu kaget,untuk kemudian menyengrit heran. "Uh? Jadi sedari aku duduk disini kau tidak mengingatku? –oh my.." Tubuh pemuda itu tergesture dan kembali keposisi semula dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"-it's oke. Memang harusnya aku memperkenalkan diriku waktu itu bukannya malah mengagetkanmu. So lemme intro then. Park Jimin. Panggil Ji Min saja, key?" Jungkook menyambut uluran tangan Jimin dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ya, dan harus hari itu perkenalkan dirimu dulu sebelum mengagetkankku dengan celetukanmu yang tiba-tiba itu. Jeon Jungkook, dan kupikir kau sudah cukup tau harus memanggilku seperti apa-" ucap Jungkook sakratis. Jimin mengangguk paham setelah melepas jabatan tanganya dengan Jungkook. Benar, harusnya ia berkenalan dengan Jungkook waktu itu.

Rabu lalu, ia dikagetkan dengan pemuda Kim yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya dan berkata 'kau tau Jeon Jungkook? Nanti jika ia menghadiri kelas ini dan terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu, katakan padanya jika aku membimbing kelas biasa. Ini perintah, bukan permintaan' lalu kemudian berlalu keluar kelas. Namun, Jimin menemukan dirinya tak begitu kaget sekaget siswa lain ketika menemukan Jungkook berdiri di ambang pintu kelas bimbingan efektif.

Jimin sebenarnya tak begitu paham seperti apa Jungkook,kecuali fakta bahwa Jungkook anak 'emas' yang berasal dari desa dan mendaftar dengan beasiswa -karena sebagian besar waktu Jimin disekolah ia habiskan di Lab tercintanya. Itulah mengapa sejak Taehyung berkata seperti itu yang entah mengapa diarahkan kepadanya,Jimin menemukan dirinya begitu excited pada sosok Jungkook. Dan ketika Jungkook mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya, itulah pertama kalinya Jimin melihat Jungkook dari dekat; juga ketika mereka terlibat percakapan singkat, Jimin berusaha mati-matian untuk membuat dirinya terlihat biasa saja

Namun ketika siang ini Jimin melihat Jungkook duduk seorang diri dibangaku kantin,Jimin tak bisa menahan kakinya lagi untuk tidak melangkah mendekat kearah Jungkook. Berdecak kagum dalam hati ketika ia bisa melihat Jungkook –lagi- dari dekat; Jungkook tidak seperti orang yang berasal dari desa; dengan dandanan minimalis namun tidak kampungan –Jimin pikir Jungkook mampu beradaptasi dengan baik–pasti ia belajar dengan gigih untuk hal itu, juga wajah imutnya yang natural –Jimin paling suka bibir pulm juga gigi kelinci yang sedikit menyembul lucu ketika Jungkook berbicara. Dan Jimin hampir saja akan mengeluarkan kata-kata pengakraban lain sebelum seseorang berdesis disamping telinganya-

"Oi stranger! wrong seat-"

Jimin lupa bahwa Jungkook memiliki freak-friend bernama Yoong-..yoong-ma? Ah! Yoongi

Jimin berjengit dari duduknya sambil memasang wajah cengo; Jimin tidak kaget,sungguh,ia hanya heran sejak kapan pemuda sipit itu berada disampingnya.

"Kookie-ya! Kenapa kau membiarkan orang asing duduk dibangku ku?!" Yoongi mengatakan itu tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangan pada Jimin, posisinya setengah membukuk dengan mata memincing kearah Jimin yang terlihat–oh astagah Jungkook ingin tertawa melihatnya .

"Yoongi, jangan begitu, kau bisa duduk disampingku" Yoongi menggeleng dua kali,dan masih menatap Jimin dengan posisi absurd itu.

Jimin melirik Jungkook sekilas; kentara sekali ia tengah memohon pada Jungkook untuk menyingkirkan Yoongi dari sisinya karena jujur itu membuat Jimin risih. Dan otak cerdas Jungkook tak cukup waktu lama untuk menyadari hal itu sehingga Jungkook segera menarik lengan Yoongi yang sedang menenteng nampan berisi 2 softdrink untuk menduduk bokongnya disamping Jungkook. Kini Jungkook yang mendapat tatapan sengit dari Yoongi

"He's not a stranger ok? He's my... –ugh, friend"

Baik Yoongi ataupun Jimin sama-sama menaikkan kedua alisnya antusias. Jika Jimin melakukannya karena tak menyangka Jungkook akan menganggapnya teman padahal baru dua kali mereka bertemu, maka Yoongi melakukannya karena ia tak menyangka Jungkook memiliki teman selain dirinya –Dan, oh! Jungkook tak menceritakan hal se-important itu padanya?. Ekspresi Yoongi yang sebelumnya sudah tidak sengit menjadi kembali seperti semula dan menatap _'kau-berhutang-banyak-penjelasan-padaku'_

"Ugh guys, kalian oke?"

Dan hanya Jungkook yang menoleh padanya dengan tatapan _'tidak jika dihadapanmu sekarang adalah Min Yoon Gi yang sedang Out of Character '_

.

.

Jungkook mengaduh saat Yoongi menariknya terlalu keras. Hell yeah –Yoongi sebegitu excited-nya saat mendengar dari speaker sekolah bahwa seluruh siswa kelas 3 diharap berkumpul di Aula utama setelah jam istirahat. Suasana aula sudah ramai ketika mereka berdua mendudukkan bokong mereka di bangku yang posisinya tak begitu jauh dari mimbar utama. Kemudian Yoongi menarik lengan Jungkook mendekat tepat didepan bibirnya-

"Aigoo, bantu aku berdoa Kookie-ah agar kegiatan di Aula ini akan selesai hingga bel pulang berbunyi"

-yang begitu Jungkook sesali telah mendengarnya

Jungkook menarik sedikit lehernya keatas untuk bisa melihat lebih jelas kearah mimbar utama; disana sudah terdapat beberapa guru duduk di deretan bangku yang telah disediakan menghadap para murid. Jungkook yakin pasti kali ini adalah sesuatu yang penting sebab Jungkook juga meliat kehadiran Kim Jun Myoon, sang Kepala Sekolah berparas dewa yang jarang sekali menampakkan diri di sekolah; beliau hanya datang disaat-saat tertentu saja atau lebih tepatnya ketika ada acara penting

Seluruh siswa mulai diam ketika mendengar gema yang berasal dari sound system tancap disetiap sudut ruangan luas itu. Namjoon berjalan kearah microphone yang ada di sebuah podiyum tepat ditengah-tengah mimbar, mengarahkan sedikit ujung mic agar pas dengan mulutnya sebelum kemudian mengetuk kepala mic dua kali hanya untuk memastikan berfungsi atau tidaknya. Setelah telinganya menangkap suara 'dum dum' dengan jelas, Namjoon mulai menarik nafas perlahan

Pria tinggi itu merapalkan kalimat pembukaan layaknya pembukaan pertemuan seperti biasanya, hingga kemudian dengan hormat menyambut sang Kepala Sekolah agar menaiki podiyum menggantikan Namjoon untuk berbicara didepan umum.

Kim Jun Myoon mungkin adalah manusia paling sempurna yang pernah ada

Pesonanya tidak tanggung-tanggung. Meski sudah berumur kepala empat, namun postur wajahnya benar-benar terlihat masih seperti ciptaaan baru. Lama tak menampakkan diri membuat beberapa siswa disana mengagumi paras Kepala Sekolah mereka yang tidak pernah berubah; masih saja menawan.

Hingga tiba pada penyampaian maksud dari berkumpulnya siswa tingkat 3, para siswa kembali mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"-Jadi maksud dari berkumpulnya kalian semua di sini adalah untuk menyampaikan tentang rencana Study Tour ke Singapur selama seminggu dan akan dilaksanakan kemungkinan sekitar satu minggu lagi"

Seluruh siswa memekik kaget sekaligus girang. Tak terkecuali Jungkook yang berjengit ditempatnya -akibat rematan tiba-tiba Yoongi pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Bbong! Astaga-"

"Kau dengar itu?!.. Singapur Kook, mereka bilang Singapur!"

Jungkook merotasikan bola matanya jengah "aku tau Bbongbbong, aku tidak tuli-". Jungkook hampir lupa jika Yoongi terlahir dengan kepribadian over-acting

"Kalian akan dibagi dalam 5 kelompok untuk memudahkan dalam pengawasan sebab tidak seluruh guru akan ikut ke Singapur, sisanya akan tetap berada disini untuk melakukan proses belajar mengajar seperti biasa kepada adik-adik kelas kalian"

"Namun sebelum itu, terlebih dahulu akan ditentukan ketua untuk masing-masing kelompok yang tentunya akan membantu para guru dalam mengatur segala sesuatunya pada masing-masing kelompok ketika berada disana"

"Pemilihan Ketua kelompok akan dilakukan melalui voting dengan kandidat yang telah guru-guru tentukan, dan untuk pembagian kelompok akan dilakukan tepat setelah para Ketua telah terpilih. Ada 10 kandidat siswa yang nantinya akan terpilih 5 untuk menjadi ketua lalu 5 siswa sisanya akan menjadi wakil dari ketua yang terpilih. Akan dilakukan dua kali voting dan voting pertama akan dimulai hari Senin depan dan voting kedua akan dilakukan hari Sabtu pada minggu yang sama "

"Perhatikan baik-baik, bagi yang namanya saya sebutkan harap maju kedepan disamping kanan saya-"

Satu persatu nama disebutkan dan para siswa pemilik nama tersebut maju kedepan. Kebanyakan nama yang disebutkan juga bukanlah nama yang asing ditelinga; mantan Ketua Osis ketika tingkat dua, juara debat internasional, dan deretan nama-nama yang pernah berada di belakang sebutan 'ketua' hampir semua terpanggil. Tak jarang akan terdengar sorakan heboh kala yang terpanggil adalah nama teman sekomplotan mereka. Semua siswa yang tidak terpanggil asyik memperhatikan wajah-wajah para kandidat ketua kelompok study tour tersebut dengan seksama -tak terkecuali Jungkook. Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Yoongi akan berbisik pada Yoongi perihal pendapatnya. Namun tepat ketika Jungkook telah membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara-

"-Jeon Jungkook, kelas 12-B"

-ia malah berakhir mengumpat disamping telinga yang lebih pendek

"Yoo-hooo!"

Jungkook menatap horror kawan disampingnya; bagaimana Yoongi bisa bersorak seperti itu? menggelikan sekali. Namun baru saja ia akan menjewer telinga Yoongi, pemuda itu mendorongnya berdiri sambil mengucapkan mantra penyemangat dan juga kalimat _'aku akan memilihmu kookie-ah, tenang saja!'_ berulang kali yang membuat Jungkook –mau tak mau- akhirnya berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Jungkook pernah menjadi ketua tentu saja, namun ia hanya pernah menjadi ketua dalam sebuah kelompok belajar kecil saat dalam kelas. Dan menjadi ketua kelompok dalam study tour ini tak pernah terlintas dipikiran Jungkook, benar-benar situasi yang berbeda; dimana yang kau pandu bukanlah sebuah sekelompok kecil dan tak hanya beranggotakan teman sekelasmu saja, melainkan siswa dari belasan kelas yang nantinya akan dicampur dan dibagi. Maka ketika Jungkook mengambil langkah pertama, yang terlintas dipikiran Jungkook adalah-

Mengundurkan diri?

Jungkook berjalan perlahan menuju mimbar utama dengan diiringi beberapa tepukan tangan yang sebenarnya tak pernah Jungkook sangka akan ia dapatkan, bahkan ada tepukan yang terdengar lebih bersemangat disatu sudut. Jungkook hampir saja yakin bahwa tepukan itu berasal dari tangan Yoongi sebelum sudut matanya menangkap gesture tubuh yang sama sekali bukan milik Yoongi dari balik pundaknya sekilas. Barulah ketika Jungkook menoleh sempurna, Jungkook refleks melepaskan senyum tipis saat tau ternyata tepukan itu berasal dari tangan orang yang sebenarnya baru ia temui beberapa kali

-Park Ji Min, dia disana, mengepalkan tangannya keudara tepat ketika ia yakin Jungkook menatap kearahnya.

Sedetik setelahnya, Jungkook kembali membawa pandangannya kearah mimbar utama yang kini terlihat sudah dekat, begitu bodohnya ketika menyadari para kandidat itu hampir seluruhnya pernah Jungkook lihat dikelas bimbingan efektif –Jungkook meneguk ludahnya, memikirkan kembali pemikiran yang baru ia sadari begitu konyol barusan.

' _Well –kau masih hanyalah kandidat Jungkook, kau dipilih dan itu tandanya guru-guru menaruh kepercayaan padamu. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba dulu'_

Jungkook mulai memposisikan dirinya disamping siswa-siswa lain yang sebelumnya telah terpanggil terlebih dahulu. Ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat siswa yang berdiri paling dekat dengan sang Kepala Sekolah dan tanpa sengaja mengurutkan dalam hati saat pandangannya merambat kepada siswa selanjutnya. Hingga ketika hitungan Jungkook berhenti pada dirinya sendiri, Jungkook membatin –baru sadar jika ia adalah siswa ke 9 yang dipanggil dan itu tandanya masih akan ada siswa satu lagi yang akan dipanggil kedepan. Tak selang lama suara Kepala Sekolah yang sedang menyebutkan nama siswa terakhir kembali bergema diseluruh aula, seketika itu juga seisi Aula memekik pelan. Jungkook tergelak ditempat ketika mendengar nama itu, kemudian onyxnya menatap apapun yang bisa dijangkau oleh matanya secara cepat; mendapati hampir seluruh siswa di Aula berbisik.

Telinganya mencerna beragam suara-suara yang berbondong-bodong masuk ketelinganya, kemudian secara alamiah mulai memilah suara-suara yang lebih dominan terucap

'...Kok bisa?'

'Seriouslly-'

'para guru sungguh-sungguh memilihnya..?!'

" **-Kim Tae Hyung, kelas 12-D"**

Barulah ketika kepala sekolah mengulang nama itu untuk yang kedua kalinya, Aula mendadak sunyi. Seperti dihipnotis; ketika beberapa siswa tak sengaja melihat Kim Nam Joon yang seketika berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap lurus pada satu titik, mereka mengikuti arah pandangan tersebut –kemudian berakhir dengan seluruh siswa yang secara beruntun menatap kearah titik yang sama pula. Jungkook memincingkan matanya tak percaya; tak percaya bahwa bocah Kim itu ikut berkumpul di Aula ini hanya untuk-

"psstt –Kim Tae Hyung! Hei, bangunlah. Seisi Aula memperhatikanmu –oi!"

-tidur sambil menyumpal telinganya dengan headset.

Pemuda bersurai coklat terang itu mendongak pelan sebelum kemudian menarik kebelakang tudung hoodie jacketnya yang ia pakai dibalik jas resmi sekolah. Mata hazel sayu khas bangun tidur miliknya yang masih terdapat lebam samar itu melirik tak minat kesekelilingnya. Bertanya-tanya apa yang telah ia lewatkan meski wajahnya tetaplah datar, sebelum sedetik kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada sederet siswa yang terjejer rapih dimimbar utama tepat disamping podiyum dimana Kepala Sekolah berada. Kim Jun Myoon berdeham singkat sebelum kemudian melirik singkat Kim Nam Joon dan dibalas anggukan yang singkat juga namun penuh dengan hormat oleh wakilnya tersebut. Sedetik setelahnya Namjoon meraih microphone yang berada disisi mejanya dan mengarahkan tepat didepan mulutnya.

"Kim Tae Hyung kelas 12-B harap maju kedepan sebagai kandidat terakhir pemilihan ketua kelompok untuk study tour ke Singapur-"

Oh.

Yayaya. Taehyung ingat sekarang.

Sebelum ia tertidur ia sempat mendengar Kepala Sekola menyebutkan soal study tour ke Singapur. Taehyung mendesah lelah sebelum kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan melewati deretan siswa yang masih memperhatikannya. Jungkook menyengrit; kenapa Taehyung sama sekali tidak risih ditatapi seluruh siswa seperti itu? Ia acuh saja dengan berjalan kearah mimbar utama sambil memasukkan tanganya kedalam saku jas. Jaraknya agak jauh sebab ia tadi duduk di deretan yang hampir belakang. Cara berjalannya yang tenang dan teratur itu terlihat seperti –ugh- seorang model? Jungkook menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal; berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain saat menyadari Taehyung telah menaiki tangga dan mulai berdiri tepat disebelah kanannya. Jungkook melihat apapun yang ada disisi kirinya –apapun itu asal tidak ke sisi kanan dimana Taehyung berada. Lagi, otak Jungkook lagi-lagi memutar memori dimana beberapa hari lalu Taehyung mempermalukannya meski tak didepan umum, namun itu cukup memancing emosi Jungkook.

Tapi setelah hari itu juga Jungkook bertekad akan kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu, tak memperdulikan sekitarnya dan hanya fokus pada apa yang menjadi kewajibannya. Jungkook yakin ia begitu membenci Taehyung hingga berakibat pada dirinya yang secara tak sadar malah lebih sering memperhatikan Taehyung. Jungkook pikir ia telah bertindak bodoh kemarin; dimana seharusnya ia mendatangi Taehyung untuk memukulnya namun malah menanyai Taehyung tentang lukanya dan menjadi berlagak peduli pada Taehyung yang bahkan terlihat tak membutuhkan semua itu.

Entah mengapa Jungkook merasa sakit hati –entah karena apa.

Tapi bukan untuk itulah seorang Jeon Jungkook berada disekolah ini. Jungkook hanya ingin mempertahankan beasiswanya hingga kelulusannya nanti dengan cara mengalahkan Taehyung bagaimanapun caranya. Jungkook telah menjalani hidup yang keras selama ini dan semua itu bukan itu mengurusi hal-hal yang malah memusingkannya –persetan dengan kelas bimbingan efektif, ia sudah terbiasa mencapai apapun dengan usahanya sendiri

Maka sekarang Jungkook berusaha untuk tak memperdulikan Taehyung

Berusaha tak menghiraukan apapun pergerakan dari pemuda itu –menguap disampingnya

Berusaha tak melirik luka yang belum sepenuhnya menghilang dari wajah rupawan Taehyung

Berusaha tak membatin apakah tangannya baik-baik saja atau malah semakin sakit

Berusaha tak menoleh sedikitpun kearah Taehyung dan memilih berjalan cepat menuruni tangga ketika acara kumpul tersebut resmi dibubarkan

-meski Jungkook bersumpah bahwa Taehyung jelas-jelas menatap kearahnya ketika Jungkook lewat tepat dihadapannya tadi

.

.

.

TuBerCulosis **[READ A/N BELOW]**

.

.

* * *

Rang comebackkkkk^^

Tapi Rang yakin pasti gaada yang ngangenin Rang kan? Ckptw kok hehe

Setelah Chap ini ntar bakal sedikit demi sedikit Rang panasin(?) konflik antara Vkook juga bakal Rang buka dikit-dikit apa yang menjadi konflik sebenarnya diantara seluruh cast disini ekeke.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah Follow, Fav and Review yak! Sekali lagi tanpa kalian Rang bukan apa-apa

Btw, dalam waktu dekat ini Rang bakal publish Oneshoot hurt/comfort masih dengan pairing Vkook, ada yang minat baca?

With Love, Adilarang  
Find me on IG [ ]


End file.
